Team RWBY/Transcript
(We open to a big White Room. Nothing is seen in this. Suddenly we see Sunset Shimmer entering stage left. She turns to face the audience) Sunset: Hello everyone. My name is Sunset Shimmer from the popular TV series "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic". Though I have only appeared in the "Equestria Girls" Movies. Anyway before we begin the next part of Future Warfare, there is something important I wish to tell you all. This part will be bringing in characters from a popular anime web series called "RWBY" (The RWBY logo appears above Sunset's head) Sunset: RWBY was created by the group "RoosterTeeth". But the idea came from their lead Animator. A man named Monty Oum. (The RWBY Logo is replaced by a pic of Monty Oum) Sunset: However.... Monty Oum has passed away... So out of respect for a man with such talent, one who was loved by his family friends and co-workers, I ask that before you get started reading this you have a moment of silence for Monty Oum. .............. Sunset: Thank you for showing your respect for Monty Oum. The man may have passed, but his legacy will live on. Thank you for time everyone. Now on with the show! "TEAM RWBY" UNDISCLOSED LOCATION NOVEMBER 1 2076 Exo-Type SPECIALIST * Overdrive - Status: ACTIVATED * Riot Shield - Status: ACTIVATED * Grapple - Status: ACTIVATED Transcript SENTINEL HQ Talon: (Narration) So with the arrival of the new comers we spent time telling all of them about what has happened in the future. We also spent time teaching them about the new tech of the future. They were quick to adjust to all this. We have also spent time searching for info about the new villain group they encountered known as The Viking Alliance and any tips on Atlas. And it seems we may have something. (Talon walks into the base and goes up to Cormack) Cormack: Talon. Good you are here. We may have something. Talon: What do you have? Cormack: We picked up some Atlas transmissions. Says that a small company of Atlas troops are bring sent in to gather parts Irons for making Manticore's. Talon: So let's pick a group then we'll send them down to take down the enemy soldiers. Cormack: We'll send Agent Michigan and Avatar Korra. Talon: I'll get a pilot ready for them. (Later on board a Warbird Korra and Michigan are heading toward the location of where Atlas troops were reported seen) Pilot: I'm gonna land this thing! You have to go the rest of the way on foot! Michigan: Good! We don't want to tip off Atlas! Korra: We'll contact you once were done! Pilot: Good luck! (Korra and Michigan start moving on foot) Korra: How have you been holding up Michigan? Michigan: Good surprisingly. I'll never forgive Father for what he's done.... But I'm glad Sunset stopped me. Korra: Good to hear you know you made the choice. Michigan: Makes me wonder are we gonna arrest Irons when we get to him? Korra: Well I- Wait look! Atlas! Atlas 1: LOOK OUT! Atlas 2: TAKE 'EM DOWN! (Korra starts using Earth Bending to fight the Atlas troops while Michigan fires his rife) Atlas 3: FALL BACK! FALL BACK! Korra: They're retreating to that building! Michigan: They are not getting away! (Korra and Michigan give chase to the Atlas troops. The troops get hold up in a very large building. Korra and Michigan enter and see nothing but darkness) Michigan: They're around here somewhere. Korra: You know... This seems way too easy. Michigan: Yeah your right. It almost like its- (Lights come on and Korra and Michigan find themselves surrounded by even more Atlas troops) Korra: Yep. A trap. Atlas 4: You are completely surrounded! Surrender now! Korra: No way! Atlas 4: Even if by some miracle you beat us we have more troops waiting outside! Michigan: That so? Well Korra I think were about to go down swinging. Korra: If that's the case let's see who can take out more! Atlas 4: They refuse to surrender! Take aim! (Atlas troops all point guns at Korra and Michigan) Atlas 4: Ready? And- Atlas 5: (Over comms) Come in! Come in! Atlas 4: (Turns on comms) What is it? Atlas 5: WE'RE UNDER ATTACK! REPEAT! WE ARE UNDER ATTACK! Atlas 4: Attack? Who's attacking? Atlas 5: They came out of nowhere! They're- WHOOAAAA!! (Suddenly the Atlas soldiers comes crashing into the building though a wall. Then another figure enters the building. It shows to be a blonde haired teenage girl) ???: What's up Atlas Corporation!? Yang Xiao Long! Is in the house. (The new comer stands there eyes close with a smug grin on her face. Then guns are pointed right in front of her. Korra and Michigan stand there confused as to who this new girl is. The blonde then looks at the Atlas soldiers in front of her then her smiles turns into a glare) Yang: You really want to play that way? Atlas 4: Shoot her already!! (The atlas troops are about to fire but they are suddenly stuck down by some black blur. The group looks around where that came from then they look up on the upper level and see a black haired girl holding a katana) Yang: I could have taken them Blake. Blake: I know. (The girl Yang turns on gauntlets on her arms and takes a fight stands. Blake jumps down to join her. Atlas moves up a heavy mech preparing to fire but then some strange symbol appears around the mech and it becomes frozen. Everyone then sees a white haired girl with a sword) Yang: Welcome to the party princess. ???: Yang Xiao Long I've told you time and again my name is Weiss! Atlas 4: Where are these freaks coming from!?!? Forget it kill them all!! (Heavy mechs from the outside come inside the building the girls Korra and Michigan prepare to fight. But then suddenly something strikes the mechs at amazing speed. Speed none of them can follow. When the strikes stop everyone sees another girl dress in red and holding a big scythe. Then the mech falls and suddenly become rose petals) Atlas 4: This.... This..... Michigan: Who are these girls? Korra: I don't know. Yang: Way to go Ruby! Ruby: Thanks Yang. Now you guys ready to take down Atlas? Michigan: Hey save of them for us. Korra: Yeah we were gonna handle till you 4 came. Weiss: I hope you two can handle yourselves then. Blake: They'll be fine. Let's focus on the enemy. Atlas 4: FIRE YOU IDIOTS!!!! (Atlas troops fire everything they have and the heroes start fighting back. Despite Atlas' numbers they are no match for the combine power of a Freelancer the Avatar and these 4 new comers. After the troops are defeated Michigan and Korra go to talk to these girls) Korra: Well thanks for the help back there. Ruby: Hey... You're the Avatar! Korra: That's right. Ruby: Can I have your autograph? Korra: Uh sure? Weiss: Ruby! That's not the reason we are here! Ruby: Oh right. Michigan: You mind telling me who you girls are? Ruby: No problem. My name is Ruby Rose. (Motions to the white haired girl) This is my partner Weiss Schnee. Weiss: A pleasure to meet you. Ruby: (Motions to the black haired girl) This is my friend Blake Belladonna. Blake: (Nods) Ruby: (Turns to the blonde haired girl) And this is my older sister Yang Xiao Long. Yang: What up? Ruby: And we are Team RWBY! Korra: Team RWBY? Well thanks again for the help. Blake: We were just doing the mission given to us. Michigan: Who gave you this mission? Weiss: Professor Ozpin. He told us to come and help you two. Korra: Ozpin? Do they mean the same from Sentinel? Michigan: Sounds like it. Yang: He told us to go with you back to Sentinel HQ after words. Korra: Yep. The very same. Michigan: Come on then. We got a Warbird waiting. Ruby: All right! Let's fly! (Back at HQ Korra Michigan and a few others are speaking with Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch) Korra: Those girls you sent are really good Ozpin. Michigan: But they are a bit young. How did you know it would be a good idea to send them? Ozpin: I would not have sent them if I did not think they could help you. Michigan: Fair point. Glynda: We have put Team RWBY on one of the groups aiding us in our struggle with Atlas. They will be there to help in any future operations against Atlas should you need them. Cruger: That's good. The more people we have the better. RJ: And I can tell they're aid will be a real tide turner for us. (Some of them start to leave leaving Ozpin Glynda Bender Twilight Heloise and Skipper who are watching the four girls) Skipper: So we got these four new comers huh? Ozpin: New comers yes. But each of them are been training their whole life to become warriors of peace. Helosie: I hope they don't regret their choice. Twilight: You know there's something about that Ruby Rose girl. Bender: Yeah. She's got this thing about her. Glynda: And what's that? Bender: I don't know yet. But there is something special about her. Ozpin: Hmm... Indeed there is. TO BE CONTINUED........ Category:Coolautiz Category:Future Warfare Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Book Three